Clarence Williams
Clarence Williams ---- Clarence Williams (October 8, 1893, or October 6, 1898 - November 6, 1965) was an African-American jazz pianist, composer, promoter, vocalist, theatrical producer, and publisher. Williams started a music publishing business with in 1915, which by the 1920s was the leading African-American owned music publisher in the country. He toured briefly with W. C. Handy, set up a publishing office in Chicago, then settled in New York in the early 1920s. In 1921, he married blues singer and stage actress Eva Taylor, with whom he would frequently perform. Clarence wrote songs such as "That Da-Da Strain" which included "Da-Da-Da-Da", and "Papa De-Da-Da". Among his own compositions was "Shout, Sister, Shout", which was recorded by him, and also covered by the Boswell Sisters, in 1931. Williams' name appears as composer or co-composer on numerous tunes, including a number which by Williams' own admission were written by others but which Williams bought all rights to outright, as was a common practice in the music publishing business at the time. Quotes *Clarence Williams: "Lack of further musical ideas, caused me to invent 'hot licks' in 1915, long before Miss Kane thought up her Boops." $250,000 Infringement Lawsuit Clarence Williams testified against Helen Kane in the $250,000 Infringement Lawsuit suit, that in 1915 he had created "hot licks", and that it went mostly "What-Da-De-Da" with an occasional "Boop" thrown in by accident. Williams stated that he had invented the "hot licks" when he ran out of words and music. Clarence Williams Gives Court Proof of 'Boops' Origin Clarence Williams barks at Helen Kane. Gives court proof of "Boops" origin. The terms of jazz rightfully the property of the Race have been dignified in the courts of the realm since Helen Kane's "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" suit before Justice Edward J. McGoldrick in the supreme court last week introduced "hot licks" as evidence. None other than the famous Clarence Williams, was the executor of the "hot licks" in the show which took place in court. Williams of course, hails from New Orleans, and married to Miss Eva Taylor, the radio songster. He appeared as witness for the defense. "Now, don't sing, but just illustrate to his honor some 'hot licks' you did in 1915," instructed Louis Phillips, counsel for Paramount-Publix. Williams hesitated a moment and wrinkled his brow. Then he started tapping his foot. The audience laughed. "Wha-Da-Da-De," exclaimed Williams, forgetting the admonition against the use of his voice. The foot tapping continued at a faster tempo. "Sha-Da-Deda-Boo-Boo-Pa-Doo," said Williams. Justice McGoldrick held up his hand, indicating that he had enough. But Williams didn't see see the signal, kept his feet going and "hot licked" the sounds. He was "going to town." When he was through Williams beamed and explained that he had invented the "hot licks" in 1915. He had "to do something" when his musical ideas ran dry, he said. Death *Clarence Williams died in Queens, New York City, in 1965. Trivia *His wife Eva Taylor also starred in Shuffle Along, the musical in which the "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" baby scat singing originated. *Williams stated his scat techniques started in 1915, three of which were "Sha-Da-Deda-Boo-Boo-Pa-Doo," "Wha-Da-Da-De" and "What-Da-De-Da" and would sometimes interject a "Boop" into his routine. *His daughter Joy Williams was a singer-actress under stage name Irene Williams. *Clarence Williams is the grandfather of actor Clarence Williams III. *In 1943, Williams sold his extensive back-catalogue of tunes to Decca Records for $50,000 and retired, but then bought a bargain used-goods store. See Also *Gertrude Saunders *Florence Mills *Baby Esther Jones *Cab Calloway *Negro Composer Adds Zest to Boop-a-Doop Trial (1934) *Clarence Williams Balks Helen Kane Suit: Gives Proof of 'Boops' Origin (1934) *How Did Helen Kane Lose Her $250,000 Lawsuit? ---- Category:People Category:African-American Category:Baby Esther Category:Baby Esther Jones